Wishes
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [EdWin] Chibis! Kids always make wishes when they are young. What do little Ed and Winry wish for? PreElric accident


**Wishes **

****

* * *

****

****

**Written by:** Adriana Santomé -hikari-  
**Date:** July 31st, 2004.  
**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa-sensei, _although I'm not happy to what she did to my dear Hughes! Oh, and to Havoc!!!_ ¬¬  
**A/N:** My first attempt at a FMA, and a EdxWin at that, dedicated to Bratty-chan for introducing me into the fandom. ñ.

* * *

"Heeey, Eeeddd!!!!" the girl ran at her full speed, but it wasn't enough to catch up with boy, her short blonde hair waving behind her. "Wait for meee!"  
  
He turned to look at her over his shoulder and smirked. Sticking his tongue at her, he ran even faster.  
  
"Catch me if you can, ugly hag!"  
  
**THAT. WAS. IT.**  
  
"_EDWAAARD!!!!!!_" She huffed angrily.  
  
She was having a hard time with her dress already; running with it had proven to be a hard task to accomplish for the small, eight-year-old girl. Thinking about it, it was because of it that she was chasing the shrimp in first place. Granny Pinako had bought her a nice, sleeveless, sky-blue sundress with yellow daises. Then, stupid Edward Elric simply had to come an mock her.  
  
_'Tomboy'_ had he said?  
  
Yes. An ugly tomboy in a dress.  
  
It was enough to make Winry want to rip the guts out of him, or at least give him a good couple of blows with her beloved wrench. Funny how she had grown attached to the tool...  
  
Ed, on another hand, had run for his dear life soon after spitting the insult. It wasn't like he _really _meant it; she did look somewhat... cute in her dress. **WAIT**, had he thought _Winry _was cute? Eww... Anyway, it was the expression on the girl's face that was priceless. Yep, her angry glare and red face were definitely worth it.  
  
"Ed!!! Come back, you coward!" she threatened again almost in a hiss, raising her right fist angrily at him.  
  
"Nyaa!" He opened his mouth wide with the help of his fingers and stuck his tongue again, teasing her on purpose, "You... can't... catch... meeee..."  
  
CLONK  
  
The blonde suddenly disappeared out of Winry's sight.  
  
"Oww, oww..." She heard him moan. Ed had tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ed! Are you alright?!" The girl's anger had immediately changed into deep worry.  
  
"I'm... fine," the boy said as he sat up and rubbed his leg. She kneeled next to him and shot him an unsure look. Even then he was brave enough to glare at her.  
  
"Dummy," she smacked him angrily.  
  
"Hey! What was... that for?!"  
  
"Don't... make me worry... like that!"  
  
Both of them were still panting for air from their previous chase. Winry plopped on the grass and closed her eyes at the contact of her back with the fresh lawn. She took a large breath before smiling placidly. Ed looked at her weirdly, and then he lay next to her. He put his arms behind his head and stared at the sky.  
  
"Ed?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Winry opened her eyes then and turned slightly to look at him. She could see his profile, his eyes lost in the sky. "Where's Al? I didn't see him this morning."  
  
He shrugged. "Dunno. He left early to plant his tomatoes. He's probably still there."  
  
The girl smiled. "He always seems so happy when he's with his vegetables."  
  
"Yeah." He turned to his side and yawned. A nap would be nice now, with the breeze playing with his hair, brushing his skin, lulling him into sleep. Thanks to the thin fabric of his white t-shirt, he could also feel the coolness of the grass under him. It was... peaceful and quiet.  
  
"Ed?"  
  
Oh, not so quiet. He almost forgot she was here too. Damn.  
  
"What _is_ it, Win?" It was her nickname for her, since everyone in town, including granny Pinako and Al, used to call her Winny from time to time.  
  
"What is your wish in life?" she asked, somewhat contemplative at her own thoughts and desires. The question had simply popped into her head.  
  
He propped himself on his elbows, looking at her with a slight frown. Her blue eyes stared back at him and held his gaze for a couple of seconds before he sat up and looked away uncomfortably.  
  
"I want to be tall." It was almost a whisper, the words slipping out of his tongue slowly.  
  
"What?" She also sat up, and laughed heartily at him. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
His eyes widened and he pouted childishly. "I am not!" he exclaimed madly, crossing his arms with an offended huff.  
  
"You serious?" She scrutinized him with her gaze. Ed nodded blankly, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. She laughed a little more. "You're a simpleton, Ed..."  
  
He pouted again at her.  
  
What? It _was_ beginning to be a bothersome matter being short. Alphonse, who was a year younger than him, was already nearing his height; the kids at school were taller than him, even Winry was a couple of centimeters taller!  
  
It wasn't fair...  
  
At least granny Pinako wouldn't grow anymore to leave him behind, would she?  
  
"Ok, ok. I believe you. I'm sorry I laughed," she heaved a sighed. "Now that you say it, you are kinda short," she patted his blonde head fondly.  
  
"STOP THAT!" He yelled, slightly snapping her hand away, but being careful not to hurt her.  
  
"Don't worry," she grinned, "you still have a lot of time to grow up."  
  
He glared at her again and 'hmph'ed.  
  
"What's _your_ wish?" he demanded hotly, only to see her blush a little.  
  
"I... well, I wish..." she fumbled while playing with the grass. Sudden determination filled her face as she turned to look at him squarely. He gulped inwardly. "I don't have to tell you that!"  
  
He stared at her. "WHAT?!" he yelled, as she crossed her arms and shot him a serious look. "No fair, I told you _my _wish," he argued.  
  
She eyed him wearily with round, big, blue eyes. "You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?" She arched a brow at him questioningly.  
  
"NO! For God's sake, Winry, just spit it!"  
  
She sighed. "Well, I wish that... I wish that I could always be with you... and Al, and Granny. And that we could all live happily together."  
  
Silence won over the two.  
  
He looked at her intently, and noticed the contagious grin spreading on her face as she looked back at him.  
  
"Ah. That's a nice wish," he told her and gave her a lopsided smile.  
  
She took hold of his hand, and he squeezed it back reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, it is."

**[END]**

****

****

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think, any comments?


End file.
